Run and Splash
It was a wet, mucky day in Radiator Springs. All the vehicles were covered in mud. And rain water fell everywhere! Mater LOVED the mud. It fell on his air filter, and dropped on his tow cable. Mater and Sally were pushing tractors. It was time for them to leave the yard. "C'mon, Sally! Let's have a race back to the sheds!" Mater and Sally raced and ran, into a huge mud puddle. "That was great!" Then, Mater came up with an idea. He reversed slowly. He revved his engine. "Here I come, Sally! Run and Splash!" "Hee, hee! What fun! Here I come, Mater! Run and Splash!" Water and mud splashed everywhere. Mr. Fluffy arrived. "Demetrius Lyfrock will be singing at a big concert. Mater, I need you to have a bath before you take Demetrius and I to the concert." "Yes, sir!" "Sally, I need you to take Carla Veloso to the airfield. "Yes, sir! Goodbye, Mater!" "Bye, Sally!" And Mater went to pick up Demetrius Lyfrock. Mater stopped at a junction.A huge puddle was waiting. Ramone was waiting. "Splashing with Sally had been lots of fun! I know that Ramone would like it too! And, I know that I have time for one last mud puddle before my bath! Here I come,Ramone! Run and Splash!" "Ha, ha, ha! What fun!" Mater thought it was lots of fun. "Run and Splash! And a bash and a crash!" Mater stopped at another junction.A big puddle was waiting. Holley Shiftwell was there. "Holley's covered in mud! I'm sure she'd like it too! And, I'm sure that I have time for one last puddle before my bath! Here I come, Holley! Run and Splash!" Holley was covered in mud. And so was her big load of salt. "Oh, no! I had to take this salt to the supermarket, to make the potato chip cake for Demetrius Lyfrock's lunch! Now Mater has ruined it!" Mater didn't know he had destroyed Holley's load of salt. "What fun! Run and Splash! And a bash and a crash!" Mater stopped at another junction. A big puddle was waiting. Francesco Bernoulli was there. "Mr. San Francisco's covered in mud! I'm sure he'd like it too! And, I'm sure I have time for one last mud puddle before my bath! Here I come, Mr. San Francisco! Run and Splash!" And Mater drove away, chuckling. Francesco was covered in mud. And so was his big load of nice, crunchy, potato chips. "Oh, dear! These potato chips were for Demetrius Lyfrock's lunch! Now they're-a ruined!" Mater didn't know he had destroyed Francesco's load of potato chips. "What fun! Run and Splash! And a bash and a crash!" And Mater kept on. Mater stopped at a red light. "I know there's a HUGE puddle on the road alongside the river! I know I have time for ONE more puddle before my bath!" Mater started to drive on. In front of him was the biggest puddle Mater had ever seen. "Wow! That's a really big puddle! Here I come! Run and Splash!" Then, it was NOT a pretty sight. Muddy water flew into the air, and splashed onto Demetrius Lyfrock, and Mr. Fluffy. "MATER!" Mater stopped, and reversed slowly. From the top of the bridge, he could see he had ran and splashed Demetrius Lyfrock and Mr. Fluffy. "Dad-gum!" "Look at poor Demetrius! He's wet! On top of that, Mater, I heard from the baker of all people, that you have ruined the salt and potato chips for Demetrius' lunch! What a mess!" Mater felt very sad. He tried to move, but to no avail. "Dad-gum!" The big puddle had caused his engine to break down. "Run and Splash is no longer fun. This is all my fault. Then, Mater saw Sally. "Sally, save me! I ran and splashed into trouble!" "Oh, no, Mater! I will help! Don't you worry!" Sally hauled Mater to the Repair Shop. "With this new diesel motor, Mater, you'll soon be moving along!" "Thanks, Sally. But I can't go to take Demetrius Lyfrock and Mr. Fluffy. Can you take my special for me?" "Oh, yes! Right away!" Soon, Mater was moving once again. "Look at that puddle. Perfect for running and splashing. No. I will no longer run or splash. I have to make sure Demetrius' lunch is ready!" Mater arrived, after Holley and Francesco brought fresh salt and potato chips to the supermarket. "Who do you think you are messing up for Demetrius' concert?" "Don't worry. I can wait for the potato chip cakes. Then, I can do your jobs, while you two are being cleaned. Then, you two will be shiny and bright for the concert!" "Oh, thanks, Mater!" "Now I shall be then shiniest Italian car in the world!" Later, the concert was a great success. "Mater, well done!" "Thank you, sir. I still feel very silly." Sally drove up to Mater. "I've found another huge puddle! Perfect for running and splashing! Let's play again!" "No thanks, Sally. I've had enough running and splashing for one whole day."